iWatch
by DemonChild6
Summary: Sam and Carly accidentally watch a movie that is a little too grown up for them. Oneshot, Cam.


**iWatch**

**Summary: Sam and Carly accidently watch a movie that is a little too grown up for them. Oneshot, Cam**.

* * *

The day started as a regular Friday. Sam's mom drove her to school and practically threw her out of the car and drove off. Sam mumbled angrily as she walked through the school doors and to her locker. Her mood brightened though when she ran into her friend Carly. Carly, her best friend since the age of eight.

"Hey Carls."

"Hey Sam. Happy Friday!" She said with a bright smile just for Sam.

Sam smiled back, "Happy Friday to you too cupcake. This week has been goin' by slow. I'm soooo happy it's finally Friday."

The other girl nodded in agreement as she grabbed some books out of her locker. Sam followed her example and opened her locker for her books.

"Yeah I know what you mean. This whole week I have been looking forward to the weekend. You're still going to sleep over right?" She asked the blonde with hope. It would be very disappointing if her best friend ditched their plans.

"Psh yeah definitely. Not like my mom's gonna keep me from staying out of the apartment. Hey not that I care but where's Fredward?" Carly shrugged then the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Oh no we're gonna be late for English! C'mon!" Carly exclaimed as she grabbed Sam's wrist.

"Carls the bell _just_ rang. I doubt we'll be late!" chuckled Sam as they ran through the crowd of teens.

After school, Carly was waiting by their lockers when Sam went to meet her. Carly didn't notice Sam yet so the blonde took this time to take in the other girl's beauty. Sam always had a slight crush on Carly, and she thought it was always obvious. But the other girl never seemed to notice her feelings. Sam didn't know if this was a good or bad thing but she made the best of what she already had.

Carly turned and caught Sam staring at her then gave the blonde a huge grin. "Hey what're you doing just standing there silly?" Carly asked playfully pushing her bestfriend.

Sam laughed at herself for being caught staring, "Just staring at a delicious pastry, cupcake." She smirked as she saw the taller girl blush. "Oh stop. C'mon lets go to my place already."

The two left out the school doors and Sam sighed in relief as they exited that dreaded facility called school.

"Spencer! I'm home!" Carly shouted as we walked into the large apartment.

"I'll be at the fridge." Sam stated as she pointed to her destination in the kitchen. Carly giggled and followed the blond into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo how was school?"

Both Sam and Carly responded with a "Mehh…" as they walked in and Sam, of course, went straight to the fridge. Carly rolled her eyes and looked to Spencer. "Uhh what are you doing Spencer?"

Spencer looked up from the mess in front of him laying on the table and wiped his hands on a towel. "Ohh just making a sculpture. I have to make a unicorn made out of ground beef for the Meat Lovers Club of Seattle."

"Why does it have to be in the shape of a unicorn?" Sam asked in between bites of a cold pizza she got.

"Hmmm… Good question." He responded then said, "Well I need more meat. I'll be back in five hours."

Carly's jaw dropped, "Five hours! Why so long?"

"I need to stop by Socko's for some meat sculpting gear. His dad made meat sculptures as a hobby and Socko kept all the gear for some reason. Later." And before Carly could ask another question he was out the door.

"Yo broffer shurr ish wacko…" Sam said to Carly with a mouth full of fried chicken. Carly just stared at Sam chew and calmly asked, "Can you please not talk when your mouth is full?"

Sam swallowed and nodded her head while taking another bite. The girls took off their shoes and sat down on the couch to watch the movies Carly picked out for that night. Around 6:30 Sam was hungry again and they ordered pizza.

Carly decided to watch a really dramatic movie for some reason and unbeknownst to them there was a passionate girl on girl kissing and sex scene in it. Both blushed deeply and couldn't look away from the screen. After the scene was over Carly paused the movie and got up. "I umm… Have to go to the bathroom…" She said a bit awkwardly and walked out of the room and down the hall.

When Sam heard the door close she let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. She felt so awkward watching that scene with the girl of her affections sitting right there next to her. Actually, it was also a bit of a turn on.

Sam bit her lip and grabbed the remote from where Carly set it down. She rewound the movie and watched the scene again. Carly was still in the bathroom by the time the movie was back to where she paused it. Sam rewound again and watched but this time her arousal got the best of her and she began to undo her pants when she heard the bathroom door open.

She quickly buttoned her pants and fumbled with the remote to fast forward but Carly was already in the room and saw what she was doing.

"Are you… Watching that scene again?"

Sam tensed but realized she was caught and might as well deal with this. "Uhh… Maybe?"

Carly sat on the coach facing Sam and stared in her eyes. Sam stared right back and started to sweat nervously.

Then finally she spoke, "Sam, did you like what you saw in that scene?"

"Uhh well yeah it was interesting." Carly looked down at her lap and reached to touch Sam's leg.

"Did it turn you on?"

Right then and there Sam's brain exploded and her face turned bright red. She decided to tell the truth though.

"To tell you the truth… It really did."

Carly's eyes darted up to look into Sam's and Sam couldn't believe the next thing that happened.

"Do you think you would do something like that… With me?"

Sam didn't know what to do or say. She was at a total loss. She just couldn't believe what she heard, so she thought she'd make sure she heard right. "Do that with you?"

Carly blushed brightly and nodded looking away. Sam was shocked and didn't know what to say. Of course she thought of kissing Carly and such but actually have _sex _with her? It never occurred in her mind. That may sound surprising but it really didn't.

Carly took Sam's silence in a bad way and told her to forget everything she said. She felt like a fool for saying such things and tears came to her eyes. Sam moved her hand to Carly's face and gently wiped away the tears. Sam moved her face close to Carly's, and touched her lips with hers very softly.

"I would Carly. I would do that with you. But not for the hell of it like they are in the movie, but because I love you in that way…"

Carly smiled dreamily at Sam and closed the distance between them then said, "I love you too."

Sam grinned and moved closer to Carly for a deeper kiss when suddenly the door burst open and they quickly split apart. "Hey guys! Me and Socko are gonna go fly-fishing so I'm going to be gone all night and morning. I just came back to get my fishing gear and let you know. You'll be fine by yourselves right?" He asked while going into his room and coming back out.

The two looked at each other then back at him with a smile. "Yup. We'll be perfectly fine."


End file.
